creepypastatoofandomcom-20200214-history
Lilly
It was a nice summer day in Katelyn’s front yard. The 10-year-old was playing with her best friend, Lilly. She had a blue knee-high dress and blonde hair, which was waving with the wind slightly as her and Katelyn ran around her yard. Katelyn could trust Lilly with absolutely everything she tells her. She had been Lilly's best friend since she was 5 on the first day of school. Lilly would talk to her when she was lonely and cheer her up when she was sad. However, Lilly had a very jealous attitude if Katelyn talks to anyone but her. Those times would be quick, as it would end with Katelyn apologizing to her, explaining to Lilly how she would never hurt her again. It might be because Lilly too, feels alone without her best friend by her side. While they were running and laughing together, Katelyn had started having a massive headache, it seemed to appear out of nowhere. She started leaving to go inside when Lilly stopped her. “Hey what’s wrong?” Lilly asked, concerned. “I got a really bad headache, I’m sorry I have to go.” Katelyn responded while holding her head. “Oh, well bye…I guess,” Lilly mumbled as she went to hug her. “Be back soon?” She questioned. “Yes I promise silly.” Katelyn responded, giggling. They let go of the embrace and left each other. Katelyn went inside with her head thumping as if her heart was right next to her forehead. She went into the kitchen when her mom was preparing lunch for her and Lilly. “Hey mom, my head hurts again, Lilly had to leave so you can stop making her sandwich.” Her mom had a worried look on her face “Oh OK, i’ll stop making hers then.” She put the bread and meat away, she was just about to place it on, slower than Katelyn’s, which was strange to Katelyn, as she went to the bathroom inside 10 minutes ago to wipe her face after Lilly and her were wrestling outside, and her mom was in the middle of hers. “You want some medicine honey? Is it that bad again?” her mom asked, making sure Katelyn wasn’t exaggerating the pain. “Yes mom.” she said as she squinted her face in the pain. Her mom nodded and went into the cabinet to grab the medicine. She also grabbed a cup and filed it with milk to wash the taste down. Katelyn drank both and headed up to her room. She brought out her phone and started texting her friend Ryan. “Hey Ryan, hows it going?” Ryan answered back: “Good, you haven’t texted me in a while :)” “Sorry I was hanging out with Lilly and I got a massive headache.” “Who’s Lilly? Does she go to our school?” Ryan asked. “No, she’s been home schooled for a while.” “Ah OK, I got to go, family dinner, see you when school starts!” “OK :)” Katelyn put down the phone and saw Lilly out the window with a scorned looked on her face. “Lilly? What are you doing here?” she questioned. Lilly didn’t answer and walked away. Katelyn didn’t go after though, as she would have the chance to explain tomorrow. The day went to night fast and she had a strange dream. She was inside a school, it was old and abandoned with paint drying off the walls and the smell of dead, rotting rats that infested it. Katelyn was in a lucid state and started examining the school. The classrooms were rotting away, the same state as the rest of the building. The whiteboard was coming apart, the hairs and seats were all over the place, windows broken, and glass from light bulbs littered the floor along with paper and book bags. Then she started hearing the soft laughter of children in a brightly lit classroom, which looked like it had never been touched by the rest of the building. It had kids running around, screaming like no tomorrow, with the teacher, eyes glued to the computer, putting grades in. None of them seem to notice Katelyn walking around trying to figure out was going on in this dream, it felt familiar for some reason. Then, she noticed a little girl, two little girls that had got her attention, it was Lilly and her when they were 5 years old. Katelyn knew where she was at now, and as soon as she did, the room transformed into a rotted, dark, room with a message written on the walls that said: “YOU BETRAYED ME!” That was the last thing she saw before waking up. Her heart was racing and her brain was going crazy thinking about what that meant. She got dressed and heard the door bell, it was Lilly. Katelyn decided not to speak about it, what mattered now was to apologize for making her jealous, or should she? She then thought about all the times that Lilly has been jealous and took it to extreme levels. She made the choice to not mention that either, thinking that Lilly would drop it. She answered the door bell and they went outside. Right after they were in the middle of the lawn, Lilly back-handed her. Katelyn fell on the grass and looked up at Lilly, her best friend who would never lay a hand on her, was staring down at her with hate flooding her eyes. “You betrayed me, you promised to be my friend forever!” Lilly barked at Katelyn, who was getting up off the lawn. “Yeah but I have other friends too, do you have any other friends, I thought you had some at school?” Lilly began getting angry. “Why would I need any other friends besides you? You need me!” she exclaimed “Yeah I did, when I was 5, but I have a life and I don’t have to depend on you for it!” Lilly then snapped and attacked her on the ground. Lilly began screaming at her, thrashing her fists violently at the girl who only wanted another friend. Someone must have seen the argument because a police officer came up and grabbed Lilly off of her and hurried Katelyn inside the car. In the cold, dark interrogation, Katelyn was explaining what happened with her and Lilly, but the officers said that no one else was at the scene, it was only her screaming and repeating the same words over and over: “I’ll kill you!!! I’ll kill you!!!” After an examination with a therapist, Katelyn was diagnosed with D.I.D. due to her psychotic breakdowns and violent episodes involving “Lilly”. A couple of weeks later, she escaped the ward assuming the identity of Lilly. Category:Creepypasta